


Recovered

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [22]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, ProwlxJazz10thAnniversary, jazz is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: After his miraculous resurrection, Jazz is finally healed enough to go home.





	Recovered

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my prompt "sex in the shower or tub"

“Jazz? Is everything all right?”

The silver mech looked up slowly, water beading up on his silver plating before running down his chest and across the still-healing scars across his abdomen. Prowl couldn’t help but track the path of those drops, even as he stared at the mech _standing,_ strong again and full of life, in the wash rack.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jazz replied after a long moment. “Just forgot what a good, hot shower felt like.”

“It is a luxury Cybertron has been without for vorns,” Prowl agreed. “You aren’t feeling any strain?”

“Nah, I feel great. Maybe better than great. You should climb in here with me and enjoy this shower, too.”

“I should _not_ climb in there with you. There are reports to deliver and the French ambassador to escort from the landing strip to the embassy.” Prowl took a step further into the room. “But I find myself inclined to ...slack off for a little while.”

“You’re willing to slack off and I ain’t even gotta try hard?” Jazz grinned. “Better call Ratchet.”

“I find the attractive mech in my shower much more appealing than data work or escorts that the junior officers can provide.” The tactician smiled and took another step, bringing himself close enough to feel the water spray on his feet. 

“The mech in your shower ain’t got nothin on you, gorgeous. The water makes you sparkle like one of those crystal vulpines we saw in the Gardens.”

“Thank you. That might be one of the most charming ways you’ve ever described me.” Prowl reached for his mate, fingers brushing against claws and Jazz reached back for him. Then he closed the rest of the distance between them and moved his hands to the silver mech’s waist. “Now is hardly the time to argue levels of relative attractiveness, though. I find myself inspired, suddenly.”

“Oh, keep moving, beautiful. I like where this is going.” Jazz smiled brilliantly and let his chest seams open just enough to spill spark light into the shower.


End file.
